bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Nereides Jewel Averus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20776 |idalt = |no = 1312 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Legend has it that Averus was taken advantage of by Zevalhua when she set off to save her master from the Holy Emperor. Believing for the first time ever that she would never see her master again, Averus pointed her weapon against Zevalhua, who she had labeled as the enemy that had tricked her master. Though her move was desperate and reckless, her overwhelming emotions allowed her to release the last of her power despite her severely injured state. It is said that Zevalhua then smiled to herself after witnessing Averus surpass her own powers as a disciple. |summon = A Summoner and the summoned are not exactly master and servant. So I shall still consider that person my master for all eternity... |fusion = Argh... I cannot fight it... At least use this power to realize that person's ideals... Please... |evolution = If you wish to challenge fate, you must show every bit of your power... I believe someday I will be able to meet that person again... | hp_base = 4977 |atk_base = 2180 |def_base = 2049 |rec_base = 2210 | hp_lord = 6492 |atk_lord = 2734 |def_lord = 2552 |rec_lord = 2735 | hp_anima = 7384 |rec_anima = 2497 |atk_breaker = 2972 |def_breaker = 2314 |def_guardian = 2790 |rec_oracle = 2973 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2496 | hp_oracle = 5599 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Ephemeral Uncharted Region |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP, slight damage reduction when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |lsnote = 20% damage reduction when 5,000 HP as damage is taken, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Noxious Coral |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, damage dealt may slightly absorb max HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict random status ailments, 50% chance to drain 3~5% of HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 290 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ionis of Shells |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption and probable random status ailment infliction added to attack for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 50% chance to drain 3~5% of HP, 160% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Spiritual Charm: Paracletus |ubbdescription = 22 massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, adds Spark critical for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |ubbnote = 100% increase in Spark vulnerability, 50% boost to Spark critical, 20,000 HP on Water barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Isolated Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to damage against status afflicted foes & adds status ailment negation for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |evofrom = 20775 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Noxious Coral'' actually absorb HP based on damage dealt, not Max HP. *''Nereids'' are sea nymphs in Greek mythology, fifty in total, daughters of Nereus and Doris. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Averus3 }}